


Secrets and Sex

by AlexisLuthor



Category: Smallville
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Peeping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisLuthor/pseuds/AlexisLuthor
Summary: In which Clark walks in on Lex fucking.





	1. Chapter 1

Things had been beyond tense between he and Lex for the past several months. Clark kept waiting for a glimmering moment, a glimpse at the Lex he had first gotten to know five years ago, but those moments of clarity harkening back to a lighter side of Luthor seemed few and far between. 

He didn't want to give up on his friend, but he found himself spending most of his time either lecturing Lex or dodging questions about himself. The pair were hanging on by a thread, poised to snap. Or maybe it already had. 

Outside, winter and spring battled one another. It was eighty degrees one day and snowing the next. The struggle for the season was palpable, a clear cut mirror of Clark and Lex's embattled relationship. 

Since it was cold, Kent had to maintain the pretense of being human and needing layers. He slipped on his blue jacket and headed for the mansion. The last thing he wanted was another head to head with Lex, but Lex had bailed a meteor freak out of county prison, and Clark wanted to know why. 

He sped out of the barn and into the April air. It was a shame that it had snowed recently, the white powder piling on top of the flowers and vegetation that had just managed to come back to life. Their light petals, vibrant with color and promise, was smothered by the ice as winter made a fierce resurgence.

Clark blurred by, missing summer, desperate for spring. The winter had been a long and dreary affair. His father's death had still been so fresh...and Mom talked about selling the farm a lot. It felt like life was spiraling out of control, unraveling at an alarming pace. Lex's cold and indifferent expression etched onto his face as he walked past Clark at the Metropolis graveyard where Jonathan now rested haunted Clark to no end.

He made it to the castle in the blink of an eye and didn't bother going through official channels to enter. The fact that Clark kept sneaking in really seemed to piss Lex off and that satisfied him for some reason.

The afternoon was decaying, slipping into evening, and the wood-clad hallways were dark. There was a fire on in the study, Clark could see the flicker from under the doors, but as he went to pull the handle, he heard something. He had already pulled the door open, just a fraction when he heard the sound, so he simply stopped his movements and peered through the crack.

He could see Lex's...naked body...poised over a woman, driving into her hard. She gasped in breathless delight as he pushed her legs back against her and stole her breath with his pistoning hips.

Clark's heart felt like it thudded to a halt. Did it need to beat? Did he need to breathe?

He was instantly hard and instantly picturing himself beneath Lex. Unlike the woman, Lex could drive into him with reckless abandon without hurting him. He would be better than her.

What was he doing? What was he thinking? Kent was frozen to the spot, nearly hyperventilating, his hand rushing to his hard cock trapped in his jeans before it spilled into the denim.

Lex growled. The sound felt like a physical blow that started in Clark's head and travelled down his spine, lighting every nerve on fire until he was painfully grabbing himself to stop from coming.

The woman mewled and begged and said Lex's name over and over, which really pissed Clark off. His name didn't belong in her mouth. His cock didn't belong in her...

What...what the fuck was wrong with him? Since when had he laid claim to Lex? Sure, he'd had daydreams about the bald billionaire ever since that day on the bridge...but...this was past fantasy. He wanted to rage into the room and peel her off him. He wanted to punish Lex for this...bend him over his desk and take him roughly.

Clark tried his damnedest not to fantasize about Lex, but if he resisted consciously, his subconscious would make up for it at night. He often woke up drenched in sweat, sheets a tangled mess, with Lex's eyes in his mind, his name on his lips. He would just brush it off...try not to think about it...chalked it up to crazy teenage hormones. But it was more than that and he knew it.

He even tried to get it out of his system that summer he spent in Metropolis...he had...had sex with men...said Lex's name when he came.

Heat poured through him along with a thousand conflicting emotions. He was painfully aroused, furious at himself, pissed at Lex, and felt despair rip down to his core. He was disgusted with himself. Even more so when he used his X-ray vision to look past obstructions and watch Lex's cock inside of her...

The second he did it, he regretted it. Heat poured into his eyes and he used his free arm to shield the mansion from his heat vision...even worse, he felt himself coming in his pants, couldn't hold back the wracking shudder or the too loud exhalation of a shaky breath.

Lex's head snapped in the doors direction and Clark super sped out of there. 

Clark wanted to scream and cry and throw a fit like a child. As a kid he was never allowed to throw a fit, he knew that he could very well break something or someone. 

Now though, in this moment, standing in the barn out of breath (and not from running) Clark wanted to break things. He wanted to break everything. Letting the impulse take him, he swung a fist at a beam and watched it fly apart. He raced up to the loft and swept everything off the desk, then put his face in the pillow from the couch, screamed into it and then ripped it apart. Feathers and splinters danced in the air around him.

It wasn't enough. He wanted to fly off a cliff, get hit by a car, bend a steel beam, fly...yeah, fly right into the night sky. Fly right into space. Up and up and away. But he couldn't. He couldn't even be mad like a normal person. He couldn't smash his hands into everything or the entire farm...state...world...would come down around him.

Hot tears pricked at his eyes like needles and he ripped several boards off the floor and snapped them. He wanted to run back to Lex's and super speed him to the shower. He wanted to scrub his entire porcelain body and lick him dry. The trembling fingers he held up now, he wanted them inside of Lex, stretching the other man to the point of tears and begging for release. Instead, he used them to rip the blanket on the back of the couch apart and pull at his hair. 

Finally the tears came, rolling hot down his face like lava, burning all the way down. Heavily he sat on the couch, hearing something inside it crack. He lowered his head and sobbed. Pete had left, his Mom and Dad lost the baby because of him, the town was riddled with freaks because of him, Dad was dead...because of him...and now...now his friendship with Lex was suffocating and Lex was just...fucking whoever. Just as bad, it took Clark this long to realize what he wanted. By the time he had grown up and gotten a clue, his relationship with Lex was in tatters. 

Clark suddenly wished for a whole new set of powers...invisibility...the ability to reverse time...a voice that would force the truth from whoever heard it...the ability to forget...the ability to forget....forget. 

He laid back on the sofa, his cock still hard and his pants ruined. He literally ripped the fabric right off his body. First his shirt, and then his jeans and underwear. Socks and shoes gone. 

It was only 18 degrees outside, but he felt like he was burning from the inside out, his very own sun going into supernova. His skin felt too tight, overly sensitive, a crawling need bursting from beneath his flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

This was too much, it was all too much. Now, in addition to being an alien, he was gay too? I mean, Clark's daydreams had strongly hinted at the possibility, but fantasies and strangers were in an entirely different league than Lex. 

Lex. Scalpel tongue and silver eyes. Exotic cars and fluid movement. Endless knowledge and sweeping gazes. 

He closed his eyes and ran his hands over his chest and down his abdomen. It felt like his body was on fire. Hearing Lex's sounds, seeing his naked body, smelling his arousal... Clark moaned, grateful that his parents were away in Metropolis. 

Clark took his impressive length in his hand and pumped a few times, but it wasn't as satisfying as it usually was. He wanted more, he wanted Luthor.

"Leexxx" he grit out as he tugged hard.

"Oh fuck..."

Clark's eyes snapped open and took in the sight of a very shocked Lex whose eyes were glued to his body. "So it was you who saw..." Lex trailed off, the logic part of his brain going haywire. Laid out in front of him was a very naked, very aroused farmboy, spread out and moaning his name.

Kent sat up, lips parted, hair a mess, and stared at Lex who stood in the center of the vortex of destruction he had created. "I can't do this anymore," Clark got up and walked towards Lex. 

A tinge of fear sped down Lex's spine, but it was drowned out by arousal. He wanted to move back in fear, or move forward in attraction, but his shoes couldn't seem to leave the floorboards. Clark's eyes were all passion and fury, he sauntered towards Lex with power thrumming from every pronounced muscle on his body.

"You...can't do what...anymore?" 

"Pretend. Pretend I don't know what those looks you give me mean. Pretend I don't realize what you want to do to me. Pretend I don't want to do them too." 

Lex ran a hand over his face and breathed hard. "You...you're straight..." he managed, before Clark's large hands engulfed him, one at his right cheek and one at his neck. Clark kissed him. Kissed him with a fire engulfed intensity that Lex hadn't imagined in even his wildest fantasies. And as if the assault of teeth and exploring tongue wasn't enough, Clark's massive hands went on an expedition and gripped Lex close to Clark. 

With the woman, Lex hadn't come. The pair were interrupted and he'd set his sights on finding out by whom. Now he was painfully hard and pressed flush against a very well endowed Clark Kent. 

Finally, he broke away panting but Clark continued to cling to him, licking up his neck and biting his jaw. "Fuck Clark...if you don't stop I'm going to come in my pants."

Kent pulled away, his eyes glittering, his voice a growl. "No, you're not coming until I say so."

Lex's eyes grew dark with lust and excitement at the challenge. "Oh, so you think you're in charge?" he purred. "I think you'll change your tune when my cock is up your ass."

A whimper threatened to escape Clark, but he turned it into a rumble. "I don't think I'm in charge, I know it," Clark grabbed Lex, lifted him, and super-sped to the mansion - straight to Lex's bedroom.

"Woah...what the..." Lex closed his eyes tight while the world stopped spinning. "Did we just...? How did we get here?" 

"I carried you. And I ran," Clark admitted. "I'm tired of all of it, the secrets included. When you showed me that room, you showed me your obsession with my secrets. I thought you wanted them more than you wanted me. I probably would have kept them forever if I hadn't seen you fucking that...woman."

"Then why tell me now?"

"Because you're getting all of me now. My body. I've never had sex before, Lana said I was too big."

Lex's dark eyes travelled to Clark's erect cock. He was large but Clark was huge. 

"And I don't know what will happen," Clark admitted. "All I know is that I need you now...in this way...and it wouldn't be possible to have sex without you knowing."

Lex just grinned. "Take my clothes off as quickly as we got here," he ordered.

Clark growled again and the sound reverberated in Lex's soul. "I said it before and I'll say it again...you're not in charge Lex," Kent closed the short distance between them and ripped Lex's shirt off his body before doing the same to his pants. Seeing Clark rip his dress pants in half like they were made of tissue paper, only fueled Lex's lust. 

Clark looked him up and down with hooded eyes...glowing hooded eyes...he scrubbed at them, blinking several times until they returned to green. He put his face in the crook of Lex's neck and took a deep breath. "You haven't showered, you smell like her," his voice cracked, tinged with pain. 

"I didn't know Clark. I didn't know you wanted me or..."

"Or what?"

"Or everything would have been different."

Clark lifted Lex like it was nothing and the older man put his legs around Kent's waist. He was being carried into the bathroom and set down by the shower. 

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you," Clark reached in and turned the water on. He pulled Lex into the space with him and shut the glass door. "It's a good thing I brushed my teeth or I suspect you would be scrubbing them right now too?" Lex huffed a laugh that was muffled by a kiss.

Water poured over them as Clark soaped up Lex and then rinsed him. Luthor could have come just from this, but he wasn't allowed.

Not coming became exponentially more difficult when Clark took to soaping up his cock and balls. "Unghhh...Clllark," he whined, not sure how Clark was able to draw everything from him that no one else could. Never in his life had he come this close to begging.

It only got worse as the younger man deftly cleaned between Lex's cheeks, kneeling behind him. His hands were against the wall and he could hardly catch his breath. "Need to come Clark," he plead. "Want you. Want you so bad."

Clark was feeling bolder than ever, finally accepting his power, his sexuality, and the fact that he could reduce Lex Luthor to tears of bliss and begging. 

He remained on his knees but moved in front of Luthor, his back now to the cool stone wall surrounded by glass. He scooted forward and put Lex's legs on either side of his head, hoisting his cock to his face. Lex was sitting on an invisible chair, held up by only Clark's right arm. The man/boy/god still knealt and began lavishing Lex's cock head with his tongue and lips. Lex just grasped Clark's hair. 

"Pull as hard as you want," Clark mouthed against his dick. "You can't hurt me." 

Arousal shot through Lex as his mind digested the words and Clark's mouth engulfed his cock...all the way to the base. He hit the back of Clark's throat and let out a cry. Only the one hand held Lex up because the other was playing with his ass. Clark's finger found its way inside of Lex and he bucked. 

Clark hummed around Lex's cock, doing things with his tongue that weren't possible by human standards. 

"Need...please...let me come," Lex gasped.

Clark pulled off and Lex cried at the loss. "I'll take you into my throat again and swallow...then you can come Lex..." The billionaire nodded frantically and Clark swallowed him down. His mouth was a tight, wet, furnace. His eyes were glowing behind his eyelids, little fractures of light traveling up his cheeks and down his forehead towards those glowing eyes. He could feel the heat from Clark's eyes burning the skin on his lower abdomen, but he didn't care. 

Clark's crooked finger inside his ass did more than just stroke him as he pulled Lex into his throat...it began vibrating. Luthor heaved for air, a scream being wrung out of him as he came harder than he ever had in his life...spilling rope after rope of come down Clark's constricting throat. 

He had yanked Clark's hair so hard that he had little burns on his fingers from where the hair had wrapped around them. Lex would have fallen back, but Clark caught him and sped them both to the bed where he continued to ravish Lex with his mouth. 

Clark's huge hands roamed over Lex's body, which he super-speedily dried off. He looked like carved alabaster, a marble statue, an etherial figure draped over his black satin sheets. 

"No one else," Clark said, turning Lex's face gently to look into his eyes. "There is no one else but me," Clark stated, the dictate feeling absurdly necessary and absolutely critical. 

Tiny drops still hung on Lex's lashes that fluttered over his eyes. "No one else but you," his eyes softened and that fierce possessiveness that Clark had first experienced watching Lex fuck that woman came roaring back. He hadn't come yet. He needed to.

"I'm going to...to..."

"Fuck me?" Lex grinned.

"Make love to you," Clark corrected, pulling back and flipping Lex on his stomach. He pushed Luthor's ass in the air and began to lick his balls, sucking them gently, before tonguing up between his cheeks and focusing on the little hole.

The "L" word scared the shit out of Lex and he tensed. 

Clark immediately stopped. "Unless...unless you don't want this."

"I do...I really do..." Lex was already becoming hard again. "I've never bottomed before," he admitted. Daddy Luthor made sure to ground into teenage Lex that if he were fucking men...he'd better be the one doing the fucking. It was a rule he had never broken. Always be in charge. 

"Bottomed? Oh..." Clark got it, and his cheeks burned red. "Do you want me to...bottom instead?" he offered. "I don't feel pain."

"No..." Lex insisted. "I want you inside of me Clark. I want you to be the first man inside of me." 

"Fuck..." Clark actually swore. A feeling like love came crashing over him. "Are you sure Lex?"

"Yes, I'm sure...please Clark. I've waited so long for you, don't stop now."

Lex could feel Clark's pensive breath skating across his sensitive flesh and then the hot tongue got back to work. Then Clark used a finger. There was some sort of lube, but Lex knew Clark hadn't grabbed the lube in his nightstand. He didn't question it...just went with it. 

Clark's fingers were the size of other men's cocks, which had him writing in pleasure. "Please, Clark, I'm ready."

Kent turned Lex again, now he was on his back, staring up at Clark. "It'll be harder in this position," Lex informed him. 

"I don't care...I need to see you...face to face Lex."


End file.
